legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
KSC: Bonus Scenarios
These Scenarios are special ones, automatically unlocked throughout the game, but involve the party members talking about things outside the game and can break the fourth wall in. Scenario 1: Tutorial/Narrator Guy [When viewed, all party members currently there are seen. Pongo has a floating microphone. Pongo: Good day folks! In today’s Bonus Scenario, we are going to introduce the Narrator! The Narrator appears little in the story, but he’s the guy who always talks in the tutorials! And he will appear exclusively in Scenarios! But will not be shown! disappears. The rest of the party appear closer to the screen. Narrator:So our heroes today, are in the middle of a dilemma. Trying to reach the Princess of Cordelia! Rai: Oh no! Narrator: Oh no, is right! Our heroes have gotten lost again, because of Rai and his misdirections! the party members look around for the voice. Irvine: Who IS that guy? Cherie: I don’t know, but I hear him all the time! Rai: Hey, Narrator! Why don’t you ever say anything USEFUL for once? Like, ‘What should we do now’? Narrator: Dramatically. BECAUSE I DON’T LIKE YOU! Rai: Annoyed. Say that again, you snotty old nag- Narrator: I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that. Cherie: Rai, are you arguing with the narrator? Rai: Well he started it! Narrator: Did not. and Irvine both look back and forth between the banter. Rai: Ya did too! Narrator: Did not! Rai: Did too! Cherie: SHUT YOUR YAPPERS! Irvine: Er... Well that escalated quickly. Narrator: That’s it, I’m leaving this game! Rai: Wait, you CAN’T leave Kingdom Crusade Chronicles! You haven’t beaten the game yet! Irvine: I think the fourth wall just exploded. End. ' ' Scenario 2: Ironing Boards. Are available. viewed, Starla, Sera, and Cherie are there. Sera: So Starla, I’ve heard that as the Princess of Cordelia, you had to travel around the world ever since you were little! Cherie: And, you can also change your appearance through Magic by all the stuff you learned around the world! Starla: Oh yes, I’ve been here and there around the world! And I CAN change my appearance, but I stick to being natural. Cherie: Wow... I’d really like to see what you looked like as a younger kid, Starla! Can you do that? Starla: Oh, alright! her hands together and some type of white magic appears around her. Narrator: It is a pity that Irvine and Rai are over by the heroes small tents, having a ramen eating contest. Sera: Wait a sec... How do you know what THEY’RE doing? We’re here, and they’re over there! Narrator: I’m the storyteller. We know everything. Starla: in her younger, tween form. Pretty cool, right? Hm? and Cherie are both staring at Starla’s chest... Starla: Wha...?! backwards. What in the world is up with you two?? I-Is there something you wanted to say? and Cherie both stare at her. What? Why are you two staring at me like that? Sera: Thinking. Those... not so flat chest in seen as a tween. Could still grow bigger?! Into THOSE?! rather large chest is seen, the current in game Starla’s. of them grab Starla by the shoulders. Sera: YOUR HIGHNESS! WHAT WAS YOUR DIET LIKE BACK THEN?! Cherie: WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?! violently shake Starla who has swirls around her eyes. Finally, she jumps up into the air and lands a blast of light onto the ground, tearing it apart. And an explosion follow suit. Starla: I WAS BLESSED WITH THESE BY THE HEAVENS! THE HEAVENS, I TELL YOU! Sera and Cherie: AHHHH!!!! Narrator: Unfortunately, Sera and Cherie were flat ironing boards. Sera and Cherie: SHUT UP! End. ' ' Scenario 3: What Wyvern’s Eat. Appears on the screen. Irvine, and Pongo are there when viewed. Pongo: Riding Wyverns is a ton of fun! Cherie: They sure were far more scary than I thought they would be. Boo yah! Irvine: I’m just glad they didn’t eat you. Cherie: HMPH! a weird face with her cheeks puffed. Pongo: Too bad they didn’t eat Irvine the Meanie! Irvine: Oh, did I forget to mention that Wyverns only eat children? Cherie: I’m the same age as you! Irvine: Or those... Shaped like children. But they don’t eat away at their flesh... They nibble away at their souls little by little so children don’t notice. While you were soaring in the skies, who knows how much of your soul has been consumed! Pongo: Yipes! That’s total nonsense! Cherie: AHH!! I was right to be afraid! leave. Irvine: Heh, they make it so easy. End. ' ' Scenario 4: Starla the Therapist. Appears on the screen. some reason, Starla is sitting on a chair with a notebook and a pen while Irvine is lying down on a couch in the middle of nowhere. Irvine: Hey Starla, listen to this! Starla: I’m listening. Narrator: For some reason, Starla acts like something like a therapist to the group. It is unknown why. Starla: It is true! I charge therapy sessions at a low Ducat price! to the screen. Are all of you there? Hey you! In front of the TV! You listen up too! This is a sample therapy session for all the viewers out there! I’m first minute free! Irvine: This is such a pain... My Magic is the only thing that can hold back Rai... Especially Water. Starla: I see... this down. Irvine: Other than that, he can total beat me if we spar! That is bad! Very bad. Narrator: Very bad indeed. Irvine: Shut it, Marv! Narrator: Don’t call me that! Starla: Okay, moving on. Irvine: He’s going to be cooler than me! And I won’t be the coolest one in the game! Starla: I see... it down. And how does this make you feel? Irvine: Hungry. Starla: Er... I think you want to see a different type of doctor for that. Irvine: And MARV is getting on my nerves! Narrator: I am NOT Marv! On the script, I am simply called “Narrator”. Irvine: And the narrator SUCKS! Narrator: Here’s a caption; Bite me! Starla: Your hour is up! Good day! End. ' ' Scenario 5: Great Mysterious Masked Eden. Is available. viewed, Sera, Lissa, Cherie, Starla, and Heath are there. Cherie: Before we move on, how in the world can we have this Scenario? This is available around the time Lissa and I are split up in the forest! What if the Player unlocks it then? Sera Game hax. Eden: a costume with a mask. Did you see what I just did? I, the Great Mysterious Masked Handsome Warrior Eden? Heath: Hey, can I ask you a question? Eden: Certainly, young man. Ask me anything. Heath: If you’re wearing a mask, how can anyone tell if you’re handsome? Eden: Well... Er... It’s obvious when you see my unmasked face right? Starla: I would like to ask something too. Eden: Yes? Ah, Great-Busted Starla. Ask away. Starla: Why thank you. Anyway, if you’re so mysterious, why are you still using your name “Eden”? Eden: Ah well that’s... Lissa: May I ask something as well? Eden: Wh... What is it my dear Lissa? Lissa: Are you hiding that face because your outfit is embarrassing? Eden: Hurtful! End. ' ' Scenario 6: Reunion Time! Is available. viewed, all party members are here. Pongo: G’day, folks! I, Pongo the awesomely awesome awesomesauce will- Narrator: Shut up, sock puppet! I’m the one who’s supposed to do the introduction! Rai: Where did Marv come from? Narrator: Quiet, RAY! Rai: but continues to shove mountains of food down his throat. Sera: What do you have in there? A wyvern? Irvine: He claims that he needs to eat twice as much as he had to before to keep up his muscle mass and body weight... HOW DOES HE KEEP ALL THAT?! HE SLEEPS FOR DAYS STRAIGHT SOMETIMES! Starla: Hmm, I thought he’s been training all this time. Guess he’s still a lazy bum. By the way Irvine, why don’t you use your phrases anymore... Like “MY SWORDHAND TWITCHES!”! Irvine: Oh... People started catching onto them and using them in front of me! Predicting my every word! SUCH BLASPHEMY! I WILL NOT STAND BEING PREDICTED SO EASILY! THE RAGE BURNS INSIDE ME LIKE A FLAMING PHOENIX, SET ABLAZE FOR ETERNITY! Heath: Well that’s a new one. Starla: Also, Heath seems smarter. And more calm. But still buff and tough! You should’ve seen him taking down Eden the other day! Heath: Heh, no way I’ll let him take me down ever! A smaller guy like him? Bah! Starla: And Eden is still a womanizer with a little more success... And a little... Um, perverted. Just a little. But more responsible. I wonder how he does it. Eden: Hmm, someone’s being cheeky! Cherie: Ya know what bugs me? WHY DO ALL THE OTHER GIRLS IN THIS PARTY HAVE LARGE CHESTS BUT NOT MEEE?! THAT IS UNFAIR! Lissa: Oh no, I’m fairly average in that department I’m afraid. Starla on the other hand... Seriously. Starla: Why thank you! How flattering! Sera: Haha! I used to be just like Cherie! Until I evolved! Starla: That sounds a lot like this one franchise where you catch things and level them to evolve! Sera’s one of those! Irvine: Wait, what?! Why are we talking about bodies?! Lissa: I have never been this... Open of this kind of thing. Very interesting. looks at her. of Scenario. ' ' Scenario 7: Silent Hero? Is available. viewed, all party members are there. Sera: You know, I’ve noticed that Heath has gotten a lot more quiet. Lissa: Yes. There are times where he only gets one line. Heath: That’s because I’ve learned to be more quiet and focus on what’s around me. Starla: He’s becoming the strong, silent type character... Hmm... Heath: Course... It doesn’t help when you aren’t recognized. in the corner. Rai: appears. Heath... Come on! IT WAS ONE TIME! Cherie: Still, you forgot him! And nobody likes being forgotten! Irvine: Actually... I haven’t had many lines lately... in the corner right by Heath. Rai: Guys!!! Come on! his hands around, feeling bad. Eden: Because I’M in the spotlight! Starla: Oh come now, there are quite a few more arcs left in the game! I’m sure the creator Li- Cherie: Starlie! No revealing her name! Irvine: Maybe if we do... We get her attention... And I get more dramatic lines... Heath: And I get recognized for once... Rai: Annoyed. GUYS! I SAID QUIT SULKING! End.] ' ' Scenario 8: For the Fans. is here, followed by all of the party. Irvine: Oh look, Marv is here. Narrator: IT’S NARRATOR! Sera: No it isn’t, it says on the contract: Marv Fernando Dinkleberry Ambrose Leopold Ferdinand the XIII Starla: He hasn’t been around for a while. Ever since SOMEONE decided to get in a fight and destroy the whole set! Rai: Sorry!!!! I um... Got carried away. Pongo: Anywayyy! This Scenario involves the popularity of the characters! Heath: How come I get less lines?! Pongo: Because Irvine and Rai are fan favorites! And Eden is moving up! Heath: But what happened to me?! After all that development in Part I?! Pongo: You already had your turn! Rai: Besides, you are barely here! You’re always in the corner. Heath: Maybe because SOMEONE fails to recognize me! Sera: Heath, lighten up! Heath: And I’m often sending reports to my Lord! I have important missions! Irvine: Wait, why do I get left behind too?! It’s focused on Eden and Rai for a long time! Lissa: And me! I’m the Tritagonist of this game and the Queen! Pongo: Um... I don’t know the technical details!!! Cherie: Yeah! He doesn’t! Heath: Lissa, Irvine, let’s just make our new game! Called the Heath Adventures! Lissa: No way! Her Majesty Adventures! Eden: Ooooooh! Irvine: No, no, no! The Supertastic Fabulous Wondrous Mystical Fantastical Life of the Burning Vortex That Shines in the Dawn of Heroes: Irvine Farron! stares at him. Starla: Well... Rai and I are the two Protagonists! So everyone continue to watch our adventures okay? up. Heath: That’s not right!!!! I OBJECT! OBJECT! OBJECT! Rai: Objection overruled! Narrator: Now, now, calm down boys. and Rai start creating explosions. Irvine: Oooh! Explosion contest! I’ll one up all of you! more explosions. Starla: GUYS! YOU’RE GOING TO DESTROY THE WHOLE SET! End. ' ' Scenario 9: There’s no Script?! is seen together in a room, a waiting room. is sitting down looking at his copy of the script. Rai: Let’s see, today’s Bonus Scenario Scene is... quickly goes over to him with their scripts too. Rai: Huh? What’s up? Cherie and Sera: It’s all a disaster! Eden: Did you look at the script for today? Rai: Yeah I’ve got the script right here. flips through the pages and they’re all blank. Sera: THE PAGES ARE ALL BLANK! looks shocked. Rai: WUT! Sera: The staff was slacking off on us! And the recording studio is all empty! Heath: Apparently we have to ad-lib the rest of this! Rai: Really?! We had to ad-lib almost the whole War Arc! We have to ad-lib this scene too?! the script down. Starla: Great, now what are we going to do? Irvine: doing weird moves. How about a performance of MY TALENTS! Narrator: By the name of Celeste! NO! Irvine: Annoyed. Who asked YOU?! Starla: That’s not how you get ratings! the Camera over to her. Trust me. some rather, fanservice pose. Sera: How about all my secret stealth moves? Rai: Wait, what about me! I’m the Male Lead in this game! Pongo: Well too slow, bro! Rai over so he’s in front of the Camera instead. Eden: Ahem! Pongo over. I attract the ladies here! Feast your eyes on THIS! off his abs. Heath: Even RAI has more abs than that! stares at him. comes in. Lissa: I’m here! color from Lissa’s face goes away and the screen is slowly turning black and white. Starla: What the?! The animators even stopped coloring us! Pongo: completely black and white and as he’s moving the screen is slowing down. HEY WHAT GIVES?! Narrator: I’m taking over now! This Game is going to be over soon so that means the spotlight is on me!!! I, Narrator Guy will be the Next Cool Protagonist! Everyone: SHUT UP! MARV! End. ' ' Scenario 10: Favorites. party members are there except Irvine. Starla: So, where’s Irvine? Rai: He... Got stuck in a toilet! Narrator: Lost in a flood. Rai: Playing with Pongo. is normally right there. Narrator: Kadelathan Measles. Rai: Shopping. Narrator: Cat ate his flying machine. Starla: Guys, next time can you agree on a lie before you come? Lissa: He just didn’t wanna come. Every time he gets on, he always gets sad. He’s sensitive about his decreasing popularity and Eden’s increasing. comes in. Irvine: For the record, we are tied! Eden: his eyebrows “seductively”. But I have less screen time! So ha! Heath: Actually it’s about the same in Part II! Narrator: The Popularity Poll for women is: Starla, Lissa, Sera, and Cherie. Last two are tied. Men is: Rai, Irvine and Eden, and Heath. But I beat ALL of you without the Gender Separation! Lissa: We don’t even KNOW you! Cherie: Yeah he just randomly dropped in here! Pongo: LIKE A TURD! Lissa: Yes Pongo, like a Turd. Narrator: DO NOT COMPARE MY DIVINE BEING TO A NUMBER TWO! Sera: We kinda just did. Eden: Don’t worry, we still love you Marvy! You’re completely normal and lovable off-screen! And we’d like to work again with you sometime! Starla: ...What he said. Narrator: Really??? Cherie: Sure, Marvy! You’re a complete jerkhead and derp sometimes, but you are one of the group when not on set! Narrator: YAYYYYY!!! I’M DONE! I’M DONE I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW! Rai: Who knew he just wanted to be accepted. Starla: Yeah, sure going to miss this group. Lissa: Byeeee! Everyone: Good bye! End.